


i feel like ruin's wooing me

by collegefangirl3791, skywalking-across-the-galaxy (BadWolfGirl01)



Series: these battle scars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cato Neimoidia, Clone Wars, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kix is So Done, Light Angst, One Shot, The Dark Side of the Force, enjoy the happiness while you can, this is to tide you over until we get the other fics done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collegefangirl3791/pseuds/collegefangirl3791, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/skywalking-across-the-galaxy
Summary: Ahsoka flips over a row of battle droids, slicing their heads off as she lands, grinning through the rush of adrenaline. That's fifty-three, Skyguy, you better hurry or I'm going to beat you! Again!Anakin sends her the mental equivalent of an eye roll. Catch me if you can, Snips.That's a challenge if she's ever heard one, so Ahsoka bounds forward, tearing through another detachment of droids, counting the tally in her head.Be careful, Soka, Rex warns, and she knows she's getting a ways ahead of the men, but she'll be fine. She can handle herself.A few minutes pass, and everything's going according to plan; they're almost to the rendezvous point, where Master Windu is supposed to meet them. She can even see his violet lightsaber blade in the distance--And that's when everything goes wrong.[or: a short look at Cato Neimoidia]





	i feel like ruin's wooing me

**Author's Note:**

> this little oneshot is a direct prequel to the arc we're working on now; it'll probably be a couple days before we get the first chapter of the next arc up, but don't worry! we're almost finished with a companion piece that focuses on Obi-Wan and Satine, because this is definitely a Satine Lives AU, guys. that should be posted soon, hopefully!
> 
> in the meantime, we hope you enjoy this little snippet. :) please let us know what you think!

Ahsoka flips over a row of battle droids, slicing their heads off as she lands, grinning through the rush of adrenaline.  _ That's fifty-three, Skyguy, you better hurry or I'm going to beat you! Again!  _

Anakin sends her the mental equivalent of an eye roll.  _ Catch me if you can, Snips. _

_ That's _ a challenge if she's ever heard one, so Ahsoka bounds forward, tearing through another detachment of droids, counting the tally in her head. 

_ Be careful, Soka, _ Rex warns, and she _ knows _ she's getting a ways ahead of the men, but she'll be _ fine.  _ She can handle herself. 

A few minutes pass, and everything's going according to plan; they're almost to the rendezvous point, where Master Windu is supposed to meet them. She can even see his violet lightsaber blade in the distance--

And that's when everything goes wrong. 

_ Ahsoka!  _ Rex _ screams,  _ and she spins, sheer terror roaring through her veins, sees that an ambush has been sprung. There's a sudden stab of awful pain in her midsection, with the distinctive flavor of _ Rex _ to it, and she's too _ slow _ and he's _ hurt _ and she _ can't let this happen-- _

Fear and anger and pain are a wave of power rising within her and she draws on it, instinctive, lets it speed her as she flies across the battlefield with her ‘sabers out, slamming into the commando droids and destroying them in a handful of seconds. “Get to the rendezvous,” she snarls out, barely recognizing her own voice, and then she drops to her knees besides Rex.

Her Captain is kneeling on the ground, hunched over his stomach, taking short, shallow breaths.  _ Talk to me, Rex,  _ **_please!_ **

~~~

The commando droids come almost out of  _ nowhere _ , over the side of the cliff they’re fighting on, and Rex only has time to send a mental shout of warning before he’s fighting for his life. They're pinned between the new droids and their original enemy and Rex just can't watch all sides  _ and _ his men. He shoots one commando droid in the head while kicking another back over the cliff, and suddenly there’s white-hot agony in his side and he can't get a breath and he doubles over, automatically putting pressure on the injury and falling back to crouch on the ground, letting his men surround him.

He feels the heavy pressure of Ahsoka’s fear and worry and he looks down at the blaster wound, forcing himself to drag in breaths as evenly as he can.  _ Kriff _ . He can  _ feel _ it's bad, knows he’s in trouble, and he gives up on trying to lift his blasters again, closes his eyes, and  _ breathes _ . He can feel Ahsoka is  _ angry _ and it doesn’t help, there’s chaos in his thoughts and he can’t quite shut out the pain.

And then her sabers flash through the commando droids that pin them against the edge of the cliff and Rex grits his teeth in a pained, relieved smile. He can’t  _ focus _ and he knows distantly that whatever’s been injured that’s causing him this kind of pain is probably very important - especially when a new wave of hot agony courses through his stomach and he presses harder on the injury, leans forward, pants his way through it.  _ Kriff, kriff, kriff. _

_ Talk to me, Rex,  _ **_please!_ **

He shouldn’t try to be funny just now but his automatic response is,  _ Hello, Soka. _ She’s on her knees in front of him and she puts her hands over his, pushes his fingers out of the way.

_ Let me see _ .

_ It’s _ \- he loses his train of thought to another rush of pain, hisses, pushes through it -  _ fine. _ There are still commando droids pouring over the edge of the cliff and they should  _ go _ , never mind his injury.  _ Kriff _ . He glances up at the droids and grabs her arm, pushing her hand away from his side.  _ Later, Soka. They’re coming. _ There’s white noise in his head and he’s beginning to hyperfixate on the pain in his abdomen and they need to go before he can’t walk.

He feels a rush of familiar power, fiery and deadly, and Ahsoka waves a hand, shoving the droids back to the edge of the cliff, the front squad crumpling, the droids behind them being flung back over the edge. Good, that’s good. She fits her arm around him, grabs one of his hands, and  _ oh little gods _ .  _ Ah, kriff, stop _ , moving  _ hurts _ , he doesn’t want to. He lets slip a groan of pain but Ahsoka doesn’t listen to him, just hauls him to his feet and pulls his arm over her shoulder.

~~~

_ I'm sorry, Rex,  _ Ahsoka sends, but she moves anyway. He's _ screaming _ in his head and there's so much _ pain _ and she  _ knows _ this is bad. It takes everything she has to keep herself from panicking and she instinctively reaches, taking some of his pain on herself.

She _ thinks _ that makes it a little easier for him; she doesn't know for sure, but at least he seems able to put one foot in front of the other decently well.  _ Just hold on.  _

He groans softly.  _ You shouldn't do that,  _ he says, and she knows he's talking about the the fact that she's taken his pain, clutching it tight enough to  _ burn,  _ but she doesn't care right now. 

As long as he's safe, that's all that matters. 

Kix is busy running around the makeshift medical center, but he comes over as soon as he sees her. “Commander, what's--”

“I'm not sure, but it's serious,” she interrupts, and Kix helps her get Rex over to a bed and get his upper body armor off.  _ Please be okay. Please.  _

(She can use her Force healing, if she needs to, but it'll drain her down fast. Still, it's worth it for him.)

~~~

Laying down doesn’t  _ help _ , and Rex can’t stop another groan from clawing out of his throat as Kix pulls his shirt away from the wound and starts probing the skin around it. Rex’s vision blurs and he realizes he’s let out a litany of strangled Mando’a, and he grabs Kix’s wrist and swears again, more coherently, in Basic.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I know. I need you to let go now,” Kix says, sharply, and Rex obeys, shoves his hand under his leg so when Kix goes back to his task he doesn’t lash out like he wants to. This time he holds in the noises, too, just breathes out sharp through his teeth. He feels Ahsoka pressing in close to his mind and it helps a little.

“This isn’t good,” Kix growls, and Rex doesn’t want to hear that, and neither does Ahsoka because her fear slips cold through his thoughts. “He needs to get somewhere where they have proper equipment, I can’t deal with this here.”

_ Kriff _ . Rex closes his eyes, breathes in and out. It’s fine, he’s fine. He doesn’t want to  _ move, _ he wants to sleep. It hurts and he almost asks Kix for meds except he doesn’t want to talk either. He feels Ahsoka leeching away some of the pain again and he projects a reprimand, not so much words, just displeasure.

~~~

“Give me space,” Ahsoka says, hardly has to think about it. Kix moves, though he looks unsure, like he doesn't know what she's going to do and that worries him. 

She closes her eyes, reaches for the Force, feels it answer her call, and she directs it (clumsily) at the awful wound. Her energy decreases rapidly, but the injury starts to close--

“Kriffing _ hell,  _ Commander!” Kix snarls, and he jerks her away. She staggers, nearly falls, suddenly dizzy--but Rex feels stronger so that's good. 

~~~

The pain subsides  _ fast _ \- it still  _ hurts _ but not so much and he wants to sit up and look at the wound, except he knows he’d be scolded.  _ Ahsoka, what did you do? _ He’s a little afraid she’s just taken the pain totally on herself, and if she has he’s going to kill her.

She shows him, says something about  _ Force healing _ but he’s distracted by how  _ tired _ she suddenly feels.  _ Are you okay? _

_ Fine. Just, I’m not very good at that _ .

Kix is fussing at his wound again and Rex wishes he would just leave it alone, but that’s hardly mature of him. “Well, that’s helped,” Kix snaps begrudgingly. “Thank you, Commander. And don’t kriffing do that again without warning me.”

Rex can’t help but laugh a little, but it cuts off because  _ no, no _ he’s not  _ that _ okay. Kix gives him a  _ look _ but oh well.

_ He’s right, don’t just do stuff like that, _ he thinks, and Ahsoka gives him a very similar  _ look _ . What, it isn’t like-  _ ah, _ okay, laying still.

“I’ll comm a transport and we’ll get him off-world - I think the General will understand if you go with him, Commander.”

No, she’s needed for the battle here so his men don’t die- but Ahsoka soothes over his thoughts.  _ It’s fine, they’re with Anakin. _

Good. That’s definitely good.

Kix starts talking into his wristcomm, fast and quiet, and Rex fights the urge to test the injury for himself, especially now that it’s not hurting so much. That’s not a good idea. He closes his eyes and sighs, reaching for Ahsoka’s thoughts.

_ I am fine, you know _ , he says.

_ I can’t  _ **_believe_ ** _ you. _

That’s fair, he’s sure she can feel his pain still. A distant part of him knows he’s not focusing and everything is a little vague but he thinks he really is okay, for now. Even though Kix has that tiny, worried crease between his eyebrows and everything still  _ hurts _ and Ahsoka won’t stop holding his pain away from him which he  _ really _ should talk to her about when he isn’t so out of it.

“Okay, they’re on their way.” Kix puts a hand on Rex’s shoulder, as if trying to comfort him - Rex is pretty sure the medic is actually just making sure he can’t sit up. “He’ll be fine, Commander, he just needs to get somewhere with better medical equipment than I have.”

“Thanks, Kix.”

~~~

The transport arrives a few minutes later, and Ahsoka follows Kix outside the med tent. Rex doesn't seem to appreciate being wheeled out on a gurney, but he's unfocused and vague enough it's hard to tell. He doesn't try to sit up, at least, for which she's thankful. 

They're about halfway to the transport, which landed in an open space not far from the tent, when the Force shouts a warning; adrenaline surges, dragging her out of her exhaustion, and she spins, sabers out. 

More commando droids--the fast and intelligent ones that can even give a Jedi trouble--burst into the area. She swears, hearing the sound of blasterfire approaching, the battle shifting in their direction. She just has to deflect the blaster bolts away until the transport gets in the air--

And then one droid launches at Rex.

A wave of _ rage _ hits her _ hard,  _ and Ahsoka flings her hand out, drags the droid away and slams it into another one. Her sabers hiss to life, and she _ charges,  _ letting her anger power her, lend speed to her steps and strength to her strikes. She moves fast, like lightning, leaping from droid to droid.

They shouldn't have attacked _ her Rex.  _

By the time Master Windu arrives with a handful of his men as backup, she's cutting down the last one, already looking to Kix. “Is he--”

“He's alright, Commander, just get him out of here safely,” the medic says. 

“Trouble, Padawan?” Master Windu asks. He looks… almost _ worried. _

Ahsoka shakes her head. “Nothing I couldn't handle, Master. Captain Rex is injured and I'm getting him to the  _ Resolute _ for treatment Kix can't administer here.”

And she hops into the transport, holding on as it takes off. 

~~~

Rex dozes off as the transport takes off and doesn't wake up again for what proves to be a few hours, most likely thanks to some heavy drugs. Kix has an assistant medic, Tuck, who's in charge of him right now and he's even  _ stricter _ than Kix. Rex had apparently actually spent time in a bacta tank and now, he wakes up to find he's in clean blacks and his torso is bandaged. He reaches for Ahsoka’s mind and her response is so swift and enthusiastic that he wants to laugh. The pain in his side is, for now, just a dull ache.

_ My Soka, _ he thinks, amused.

_ I'm coming, _ she responds, and he gets a sense that she's outside in the hall and an irritated memory of Tuck forcing her  _ out _ so he could work. Rex starts to sit up and Tuck materializes out of nowhere, glaring severely until Rex grumbles and lays back down.

He still sees Ahsoka the minute she comes through the door and he smiles at her. She still looks worried but she grins back. As far as he can tell, she's no longer holding any of his pain away.

~~~

“How are you feeling?” Ahsoka asks, stopping beside his bed, sitting down on the edge. “You look better.”

“I feel better,” Rex agrees.  _ You scared the hell out of Kix with that Force healing, Soka. _

She makes a face, rolls her eyes. Honestly, she didn't _ ask _ to get chewed out twice for _ saving his life.  _ Isn't it enough that _ Kix _ reprimanded her?  _ Well, it was worth it. So is taking your pain away, before you say anything.  _

~~~

_ I'm going to say something anyway _ , he thinks sharply.  _ You need to stop doing that. It just makes me worry about you and if you're trying to focus on my pain, you're distracted _ .

She's so stubborn, he thinks ruefully, as she starts arguing.  _ You were in a lot of pain and I knew how to help _ .

_ But I'm fine anyway and I would've been fine if you'd let it go. I'm grateful but you can't do that all the time. _ He glares at her, reaching out to grab her hand and fit his fingers between hers.  _ Honestly, Soka, it just makes me worry about you. _

She's not going to let him have this one, he senses it, but she sends him a mollifying thought anyway.  _ Fine, Rex _ .

_ Liar _ , he thinks, tugging her closer so she sits down on his bunk.  _ Thank you - for protecting me and helping heal this, I mean. Are you alright? _

_ Yes.  _ Ahsoka draws one leg up to her chest and tightens her fingers around his hand.  _ I'm glad you're okay _ .

_ Mm, well, when am I not? _ He pulls her hand to his lips to kiss her fingers, since he knows if he tries to sit up Tuck will make him regret it.  _ You impress me, you know. _

~~~

_ Well, you're pretty impressive yourself,  _ Ahsoka teases, but she smiles and traces her fingers over his lips, flushing a little.  _ I love you, Rex. You _ **_scared_ ** _ me today.  _

_ I know,  _ he says, squeezing her fingers tightly.  _ I'm sorry, Soka. _

Ahsoka pulls herself all the way onto the bunk, curling up next to him and placing her head on his chest, threading her fingers through his.  _ Don't get yourself killed, Rex. Please. I don't think I could handle it.  _

~~~

_ Well I'm not exactly  _ trying _ to get killed here, _ he thinks, snorting, settling his free hand on her montrals. He doesn't express what he thinks, that he and brothers are simply made to be killed and whatever his men have begun to say about him, he's not invincible and if this war doesn't end first, it's likely that eventually he'll be killed too.

But he pushes that down because now is hardly the time for those sorts of thoughts. For today he's alright.

_ I know, just… I need you to be okay _ .

Rex hums out loud, nods.  _ I know. You know I love you, Soka. _

_ I love you, too _ . He closes his eyes, drinks in the comfort of her presence. His wound throbs slightly in time with his heartbeat.  _ Did Tuck say how long I have to rest? _

_ At least a week, he says, two before any missions. _

Rex sighs, grumbling under his breath, but it can't be helped - this time he knows if he pushes this particular injury he'll regret it. So he kisses the tip of one of Ahsoka’s montrals and tries to relax. “You know,” he mumbles tiredly. “You're cute when you're worried about me.”

“Kriff you,” she retorts. “I was  _ scared _ , Rex.”

“And I was  _ fine _ . And you were still cute. Calm down.”

She's spluttering and it's  _ hilarious _ , so Rex laughs, even though that  _ hurts _ . “You're not funny, you know.”

He stifles another laugh, settles for a smirk and opening one eye. “Sure, Soka.”

~~~

Tuck really doesn't understand what it is the Commander doesn't understand about _ no visitors.  _

Honestly, he's beginning to think Kix left the Captain to him because the medic just got tired of dealing with their Commander. 

He leaves for _ ten kriffing minutes _ and the Jedi somehow sneaks inside the med bay and falls asleep-- _ in Rex’s bunk.  _ What the kriff is she _ thinking?  _ The Captain needs _ space _ to heal, not to be _ smothered.  _

Now, he knows he's new to the 501st, at least compared to Kix, but still. This is _ uncalled for.  _ His patient needs--

Tuck stops dead a few feet from the bunk. The Commander and Rex are curled around each other like it's the most natural thing in the galaxy, hands still loosely entwined. They both look calm, peaceful; the Captain is _ actually asleep,  _ which Kix frequently complains about being nearly impossible sometimes. 

He huffs out a sigh, scrubbing his hand across the back of his neck. What's he supposed to _ do? _ He can't very well kick the Commander out: Kix would _ murder _ him for waking either of the two. But he can't just _ leave _ her there either. 

Kriffing _ Jedi.  _ They always make things so _ complicated.  _

In the end, Tuck sighs and decides to let Kix handle it when the senior medic returns. It'll serve him right. 

~~~

Kix makes a beeline for the med bay as soon as he’s back on the  _ Resolute _ , fairly sure Tuck will be well and truly sick of dealing with their Captain and, most likely, their Commander too. He really should have gone back to the ship himself but Tuck always does the easy tasks and Kix has to deal with the Jedi and it’s about time Tuck found out what it’s like.

His assistant is waiting for him with a sharp look like he’s  _ not _ pleased and Kix has to look down to hide a smile. “Any trouble, Tuck?” he asks. “Is the Captain okay?”

“He’s fine, sir,” Tuck says, crossing his arms, looking almost sheepish suddenly. “But he, well… I told the Commander no visitors, but she didn’t really listen, sir.”

Oh, Tuck. Kix  _ really _ doesn’t want to laugh but it’s taking serious effort. “Oh, she didn’t?” he asks, eyes darting past Tuck in search of Rex. He’s not hard to find; the rest of the wounded from today’s battle still have to be brought in. Also there’s the matter of Commander Tano having curled up against Rex’s side. Poor Tuck.

His assistant follows his gaze, cringes. “No, she… I just stepped away for  _ ten minutes _ , sir, to get more bandages and she was just  _ there _ when I got back.”

“Well, of course she was,” Kix says lightly, waving his hand. “You have  _ met _ Commander Tano before, haven’t you?”

Tuck splutters for a second, gestures vaguely at the sleeping pair again. “Well yes, but I-”

“Just be glad they’re both  _ sleeping _ . I keep telling you, getting Rex to rest is like pulling gundark teeth.”

“But he-”

“They do this.” Kix shrugs, pats Tuck commiseratingly on the shoulder. “Small victories, Tuck, and don’t expect too much. They don’t really like being separated and Rex was in bad shape.”

He can tell Tuck doesn’t quite understand yet, but he’ll figure it out. You don’t try to split up the Captain and the Commander; they do much better together. And in cases like this, there’s always one of them to encourage the other to actually  _ listen _ to Kix. It’s actually fairly helpful. “I don’t get it, sir,” Tuck says.

“Yeah, I know.” Kix snorts, walks over to pull back Rex’s shirt and check his bandages. “Nice job. You’ll get there eventually, you know.” How long has it taken him, three years? At this point he takes what he can get.

He smiles a little at the two of them, how Rex has partly curled around Ahsoka, how she has her face pressed against his chest. Yeah, he takes what happiness he can get, the little things like this. Sometimes he thinks seeing his Captain happy like this makes everything feel less  _ bleak _ , like it will all be fine eventually.

Tuck will figure it out someday - for now, Kix buries an amused smiled and leaves Rex and Ahsoka to sleep.


End file.
